One percussion instrument in the musical industry is known as a "cajon",which means a `box` in the Peruvian language. It is of a hexahedron construction or configuration, made of six (6) wooden rectangularly-configured panels, joined together a right angles to one another, at their edges, all the panels not necessarily being of the same thickness. Its single playing panel, thinner than the others, is in direct and spaced opposition to a same-sized panel that includes a resonating aperture through which sound emanates upon playing of the instrument. The drummer taps, with hand, hands, or chosen numbers of fingers of one or both hands, the playing panel in innumerable ways, throughout its rectangular dimensions, to obtain the pitch and intensity of sound desired.
Various types of instruments are disclosed in the following literature: U.S. Pat. Nos. D100,734; D267,014; D298,951; D321,528; 4,173,917; 4,300,437; 4,457,202; and 4,577,441; however, none of them disclose the instant invention.